Dr. Doom
Victor Von Doom is the arch enemy of the Fantastic Four, and is the self-proclaimed unquestioned smartest man on Earth. Unlike many other villains, Doom does not want to rule the world out of greed or hunger for power. Doom genuinely believes he should rule the world in order to shield it from the various possible futures has seen thanks to his magic abilities. Biography Victor was a poor boy born in Latveria. After the death of his parents, Doom came to the United States of America to study. He was roommates with Reed Richards, who was also a genius. However, Doom made a mistake that Reed tried to correct it. Doom thought he was right and proceeded with his experiment but it exploded, scarring his face. Doom left America returning to Latveria where he took over the country. He built an army of Doombots to police the country. He designed a special armor to hide his face behind a skull-like helmet. Meanwhile, Reed married Sue Storm. The two, her brother Johnny, and Reed's friend Ben Grimm went into space to study cosmic radiation. They were bombarded and became the Fantastic Four. When the Silver Surfer was trapped on Earth, Doom tried to steal his powers. However, the Fantastic Four stopped him. He later trapped the Four on an island where he detonated a nuclear device. This caused them to lose their powers. He tried to stop them, but Daredevil assisted them until they got their powers back. While attempting to fight the Hulk, Doom kidnapped Bruce Banner's cousin Jennifer Walters. She was injured in the process and Bruce gave her a transfusion to help. However, his gamma radiated blood turned her into She-Hulk. The two Hulks defeated him. When the two Hulks went to Hollywood and she was going to star in her own film, Doom attacked them. However, he was once again defeated. When the Beyonder wanted to test Spider-Man, Doom was transported to Battleworld along with Red Skull, Alistair Smythe, Doctor Octopus, and Lizard as part of the Secret Wars. Doom took Doc Ock's territory to form New Latveria. Spider-Man was able to bring the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Captain America, Storm, and Black Cat. They were able to defeat the other villains. When he was attacked by the Four, he captured Thing and returned the others. He used the planet's advanced technology to cure his scars and return Thing to normal. Ben then pledged to help him. He then used the technology to steal the powers of the Beyonder. He proved too powerful for even all the heroes together. However, his dreams came to life and attacked his people. Spider-Man told him that with great power comes great responsibility. Doom then gave up his powers. Beyonder then revealed that Doom never really had his powers, just the illusion of them. He was returned to Earth with no memory of what happened. Doom also battled the Avengers and Black Knight when the latter tried to sell him a device called the Ultimate Amplifier. Doom revealed he had already developed such technology over a year ago and gave both the Avengers and the villain the death penalty for trespassing, but they managed to escape. Powers and Abilities * Super-Genius Level Intelligence:'''The most powerful and most dangerous weapon of Doctor Doom is his intellect. It is Doom's genius that has allowed him to accomplish feats such as creating advanced technology, stealing power from cosmic entities and gods alike, and outsmarting any enemy that dares to cross him. * '''Doom's Armor: The armor used by Doctor Doom was forged using both Sorcery and Science, making it nearly indestructible and is well-equipped with many weapons of all types, because Doom is always prepared for a battle. Dooms armor also grants him the power of flight, technopathic abilities, and a molecular expander to turn pebbles into rocks. * Energy Manipulation: His armors energy manipulation capabilities allow Doom to create Electric Gauntlets impenetrable force fields, project energy from his gauntlets. * Master Scientist: Doom's mastery of science enabled him to create a massive army of Servoguards and other robotic weapons. His greatest creations are the Doombots; cybernetic copies of himself, which have also been infused with small portions of his own magical powers. A single Doombot poses more of a threat than many other supervillains would on their own, while posing no risk or personal harm to Doom himself. * Magical Powers: His mastery of magic allows him to emit powerful blasts, create mystical force fields, cast curses and summon demons. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Category:Fantastic Four Characters Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:The Avengers Villains Category:Fictional character